1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to a new and improved suitcase boat which includes a platform formed of hingedly interconnected sections which may be unfolded to provide a flat, elongated support platform of the boat while floating on the water with floatation elements secured to the underside of the platform. When the sections of the platform are folded up to form a hollow, suitcase-like enclosure, the floatation elements may be contained within the enclosure and flexible straps are provided for securing the floatation elements in place both when used as a boat on the water and when in a suitcase mode suitable for traveling.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Fold up boats, inflatable boats and a wide variety of wood, foam and fiberglass dinghies are available for use as yacht tenders, rowboats, power boats and sailing boats.